Plotagon Limited
Note: This is a Dream Logo you cannot See in real life. Background: TBA Plotagon Pictures 1st logo (1984-1991) Nickname: Curtains Logo: on a black background, we see a plotagon character coming in.we see curtains. then, "Plotagon Pictures 1984" come in. Variants: #in 1985, the 4 in 1984 is replaced by a 5. #in 1986, the year was "1986". #in 1987, the year was "1987" and the charatcer looks diffrent. #in 1988, the year was "1988". #in 1989, the year was "1989". #in 1990, the year was "1990". #in 1991, the year was "1991". FX/SFX: Nothing Music/Sounds: A Majestic Fanfare. Avabillity: used in Plotagon Movies from 1984-1991. 2nd logo (1992-2018) Logo: same as before, but the year was removed and the text is diffrent. aslo, the curtains were purple. at the end of the logo, the character says "Enjoy the Show!". the curtains open up to reveal the movie. "Pictures" was replaced by "Limited". Variants: # Starting in December 1993, the character says "Enjoy the Movie", but in TV shows, the character still says "Enjoy the Show". the TV shows one was seen at the start. the end has the character says "Show is Done!" and the text says "Plotagon Television". the end of the TV show was also seen at the end of TV movies. # On the Show Smurfette's Big Adventure, the character was replaced by Smurfette and the curtains were blue and white. # Starting in March 1997, the Black Background is white, and there's more Characters. # Starting in 2001, The Text is Diffrent and the curtains is already there. # Starting in 2008, The logo was enhanced and the curtains open up to reveal the same white background and a picture of the opening of the movie is seen. we zoom to the picture. then, the opening starts. # Starting in 2011, the character says "Plotagon Limited", and instead of the curtains opening to reveal the opening, the logo fades to black. # Later Variant: The character looks diffrent. FX/SFX: Same as the 1st logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo's music. then the character says the line. Music/Sounds Variants: # TV Shows use the Walt Disney Television logo's music with the character saying the line. # the 1997 variant uses a remix of the music. # the 2001 variant uses a long version of the 1997 variant. # the 2008 variant uses the Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo's Music. # the 2011 variant has a remix of the 2008 variant's music. # on the later variant, an extended version of the 2011 music logo. Avabillity: 1st used in Boat Float and last seen in NOT Happy Feet Two. 3rd logo (2018-) Logo: Same as the Later Variant of the previous logo, but the curtains have the plotagon logo and the byline reads "A PPYBEN/WarnerMedia Company". the character doesn't say anything (just like the 1st logo). also, the curtains open up to reveal the PPYBEN Pictures logo on a White Background. Variant: Starting in 2019, the byline says "A PPYBEN/WarnerMedia/ComboPandaFan7 Company". FX/SFX: Same as the 1st and 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: The Later Variant of the previous logo's music is heard without the character's line. Avabillity: used from 2018-Present. Category:Plotagon Logos